Numerous devices (e.g., implantable medical devices (IMDs), electrochemical cells (e.g. batteries, capacitors etc.), sensors etc.) are hermetically sealed to prevent liquid from contacting electronic components within the device. A typical feedthrough assembly consists of a conductive element (e.g., wires etc.), a ferrule, an insulator member (e.g. glass, ceramic etc.), and a seal. The ferrule includes an aperture configured to receive the insulator member. A seal is located between the ferrule and the insulator member. An exemplary feedthrough assembly may be inserted, for example, into a housing of a battery such that a portion of the conductive element extends into the housing to connect with battery elements while another portion of the conductive element extends outside of the housing to connect with other electronic components. It is desirable to develop new feedthroughs for IMDs.